Navigated by Desire
by ReachingAsIFall
Summary: Stimulated by touch, an Electronic Tattoo navigates across the landscape of the body, navigated by desire. One shot for Tattward and Inkella contest.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title:** Navigated by desire

**Your pen name: **ReachingasIfall

**Characters: **Bella/Edward

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Steph Meyer, not me.

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

* * *

**Summary: Stimulated by touch, an Electronic Tattoo traverses across the landscape of body, navigated by desire.**

**Video: **youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NM1VuN5Iouc

**AN: Please watch video before reading, makes more sense and everything more interesting seeing it first. **

**Big thanks to my BETA Megsly! Oh how I love her so…**

**Also I don't know why, but I seemed to listen to a lot of DJ splash and Basshunter while writing this, don't ask me why.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Just do it, just go up and talk to her. _The voice in my head urges me.

**I can't. **I fought back against myself.

_Why not?_

**Because her father will kill me!**

_Screw her father! You want her, so go up and talk to her. Stop ignoring her for god's sake!_

**I don't think I'm the best guy for her to hang around with.**

_Well that's your problem. Maybe if you stayed out Fork's jail cell for longer than a day, then maybe you wouldn't have to be afraid of her father. _

**It's not just her father. It's her brother too.**

_Emmett's your best friend, he'll understand. _

**I don't think he will.**

_Can you please stop fucking fighting yourself and your feelings and just go talk to her! She obviously likes you too. _

**What if she doesn't?**

_But what if she does?_

**What if she does? Good point, I'll do it. ** A sudden burst of confidence would spread through my body.

_No you won't_. The voice in my head would shake his head.

**No, no I won't. **All confidence I once had…gone, lost, and completely wasted.

It's always then I would turn and walk away. I've always had a huge _thing _for Bella Swan ever since we were kids. I would constantly have this urge to run up to her, grab hold over her and never let her go, but do you want to know what I've done instead?

Not a damn thing.

Anytime I wanted to go up and talk to her, this was the conversation I constantly had with myself and it always would end the same way---with me backing out.

I knew she tried to talk to me a lot back in high school, but all I would do was nod my head or mumble a hello. I was an idiot, I know, but what would you've had done if you had the police chief do all put a gun in your face telling you to stay away from his daughter? Don't tell me you wouldn't be a little afraid.

Even when we left high school, I still didn't do a thing. She went off to Japan for some stupid school exchange thing and I didn't know if she was going to come back. I always believed if she did come back, she would have some _guy_ hanging on her arm.

"Edward.… Hey, Edward!"

"What do you want, Emmett," I groaned into my pillow.

"I have to go to a meeting."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I have someone coming over later and I need you to be up and answer the door for me."

"Fine," I growled, not moving from my position.

"C'mon man, get up! It's past noon!" Emmett grabbed the pillow out from under me and started smacking me with it.

"Okay, okay I'm up. Fuck man."

I moved so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my elbows on my knees and hands in my face trying to rub the sleep away.

"Good." Emmett made his way towards the doorway and before walking out he said, "I'll be back in a little bit. Tell her that when she shows up."

Emmett left my room and I could hear his huge feet, smack the ground in thumps, move towards the front door. "Wait, Emmett?" I pushed myself off the bed. "Who's 'she'?" I didn't ask him in time, for he shut the front door leaving me confused and wondering who the hell he had coming over.

After going back into my room to grabe a fresh pair of boxers and clothes, I made my way to the shower. Starting it up, I moved to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair was a mess, like usual, but it looked like I haven't gotten any sleep even though I slept for over 12 hours.

"Jezz…I look like shit," I mumbled stretching my arms up over my head and then twisted my head to pop my neck, watching as the tattoo's that covered my body move along with it.

Sighing I decided to get in the shower and sat there for the longest time letting the water run down my inked back as one of my hands fell against the porcelain wall, supporting me as images of a past Bella jump through my mind to taunt and mock me.

Flashes of her fucking addictive smile passing across her plump red lips, the crimson blush she would when I smiled or even looked at her, the way her hair bounced anytime she moved, all spread across my vision.

All I could think about was the way her hair would feel between my fingers as I gripped it my hands, how far down her blush would go if I told her all the things I wanted to do to her, and what those plump red lips would feel like on me - around me.

I groaned when I reached down and grabbed my stiff erection and began to stroke myself up and down, imagining what it would be like to have Bella here with me now, in the shower. I imagined being able to push her up against the wet wall aggressively and take her. What it would feel like to move in and out of her tight pussy as she ripped at my hair, loving the sounds that would come out of her mouth as she came, calling out _my_ name.

_Oh shit,_ I was close. I began to stroke faster and faster nearing the end when I was interrupted by a fucking knock on the door.

More like a pounding.

Why do you think that I was actually able to hear it in the shower? I wouldn't have been surprised if it was Emmett coming back to tell me he forgot his keys yet again.

I couldn't get back in the mood knowing that while I was fantasizing about the things I could do to Bella, her brother may be standing just outside the door.

"Just a minute!" I called out but then realized that they probably couldn't hear me as I slipped on a pair of torn up jeans. The knocking began again as I grabbed my shirt and ran down the hall trying to shove the shirt over my head in the process.

"I'm comin', I comin'," _well, I was about to. _

I was ready to yell at whoever was at the door, and if it was Emmett I was going to sock him in the face. But all desire to do so was lost upon opening the door, revealing her.

Bella Swan.

The girl that I dreamed and fantasized about ever since I saw her, but never had the guts to actually talk to for more than a minute, was standing directly in front of me.

_Oh…shit…on…me…_

"Hey, is…um…Emmett here?" she asked.

"No, he actually had a last minute appointment to attend to," I rubbed the back of my neck feeling really nervous. I hadn't seen Bella in over a year and so, I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Oh, okay. Well than I guess I should go, tell him that I stopped by. I'm his sister by the way."

"Ha-ha Bella, I know who you are. I've known you since third grade."

_I've wanted to _do_ you since 6__th__. _

"It sure doesn't seem like it," I heard her mutter. I was more than likely not supposed to be able to hear it, but I still did.

"Well, I guess I better get going than."

"Wait, Bella, he told me to let you know that he'd be here soon, so you can stay here and wait until he gets back."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

Shit, yeah I wanted her to.

"Yes I'm sure. C'mon in," I waved my hand motioning for her to enter the house.

I was still in awe at the fact that she was in my house. Bella Swan was actually standing in my house, right in front of me. Then suddenly, I felt dirty about what I had just done in the bathroom, thinking about her while touching myself.

_Maybe now you don't have to touch yourself. Maybe she'll do that for you._

_Hell, does that sound amazing, _but I doubt that would ever happen. No matter how badly I wanted her to touch me, or for me to touch her, it would never happen. I was just going to have to rely on my fantasies for the rest of my fucking life.

We both stood there for a moment looking around at everything else, but each other.

"So," I rubbed the back of my neck again, "do you want to sit down?"

"Sure," she nodded her head and I couldn't help but watch her ass as it swayed back in fortth in her tight jeans as she walked over to the sofa.

I would've loved more than anything to rub my hand over that tight, ample ass.

_Stop it. _I growled to myself moving over to the sofa to sit on the far side of Bella.

We both sat there for what felt like ages not doing anything.

"So, Emmett tells me that you were in Japan. How did that go?" I was sick of sitting in silence and twiddling my fingers. I had to ask something.

"It was good." She still didn't look at me.

"That's it. Just---good." I let my arm extended over the couch.

"Yep," she popped the 'p' still not looking at me.

Why the hell was she avoiding my eyes so much? I fucking wanted to look at hers, but I was never going to be able to if she fucking didn't look at me.

"You didn't do anything exciting?" I probed.

"No, I did."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope," she pops the 'p' yet again.

"Why not?" I could feel anger start to boil within me. She was doing this on purpose.

"Because I doubt you honestly care about anything to do with me, let alone what I did in Japan," her eyes finally snapped to mine and all I could see was irritation and frustration in them.

If anyone had the right to be frustrated, it was me. I was sitting next to the woman I've wanted to fuck, for God knows how long and I was trying so hard to control myself from jumping her right that second. What did she have to be frustrated about? That I was talking to her?

"Jeez, I'm sorry," I drawled out the last two syllables and put my hands up in defense.

"No," she sighed looking back down to her lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I…I…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to talk to me merely because Emmett's not here."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to understand what she meant.

"I feel like you're only talking to me because you don't want there to be silence while waiting for Emmett, and to be honest I rather deal with the silence."

"Do you think that I don't like talking to you?"

"You hardly ever did before." That hurt. It was true, but it still hurt.

"Bella, about that, it's not that I never wanted to talk to you, it's that-"

"Can we just talk about something else?" She interrupted me. Her eyes flashed over to mine, pleading with me.

"Sure," I shrugged. If she wanted to talk about something else, that was fine with me. As long as she stayed with me, I'd do anything she wanted.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you only going to talk to me to fill the silence, or do you honestly want to talk to me?"

"I honestly want to talk to you," I gave her my crooked smile and I saw one of her own play at the corner of her lips.

-//-

Time passed, I don't know how much time, but didn't matter because it still passed, and we both found ourselves sitting closer to each other on the couch bent over laughing over stupid high school and childhood stories.

"He cried for days searching for that filthy blanket and cried even more when he found out that mom actually washed it," Bella was laughing hard after finishing a story about Emmett losing his baby blanket.

"Is it that same blue blanket that he sleeps with?" I asked not able to hold in my own snickers as I tried to ask it.

"He _still _sleeps with it?!" Bella started laughing hysterically. "He told me he got rid of that thing ages ago."

"Evidently not," I chuckled grabbing my Pepsi that I got for us awhile ago. I loved hearing Bella laugh. It was one of the most amazing sounds in the world, and I didn't know why, but it was fucking arousing too, just listening to her voice was a fucking turn on for me.

"You know, he's not as tough as he thinks he is. He's really a wimp." Bella moved so that her feet were tucked underneath her.

"You're telling me. He bawled like a baby when he got his first tattoo and all it was, was a tiny 'R' on his upper arm.

"Just an 'R'?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be 'Rosalie', but he didn't sit in the chair long enough to even finish the rest."

"You know," she moved again so that she was leaning closer to me. "I've always wanted to ask you about your tattoos. It seems like you have a lot more than the last time I saw you."

"It's because I do have more," I kept my voice as calm as I could. It was hard because of the fact that I could see down her shirt. I so badly wanted to feel those two fun bags in my big hands.

"What, did you get thrown into jail again?"

"Ha," I let out sarcastically, distracted from her breasts for the moment. "No. I didn't get a tattoo every time I was thrown into jail. I haven't been in a jail cell for a good few years now anyways. Plus Fork's jail is not really a jail; it's more like a waiting room. I mean I was never in there for more than a couple of days."

"You were still in there a lot."

"Yeah, I know I was, but at least I can tell you that Charlie and I are close buddies because of it."

Bella snorted causing some of her pop to squirt out of her mouth. "You do know that, that man hates you, right?"

I sighed heavily running my hand through my hair. "Yeah…, I do know," my voice was just barely and octave higher than I mumble.

"He would've probably liked you if you didn't drag his son into all your guys' pranks."

"Hey, hey, hey. More than half of those dumb ass pranks weren't mine; they were your brother's."

"Really, like which ones? Putting the teacher's car on the flag pole? Releasing pigs into the school? Or how about pissing all over big bouncy balls and kicking them around the locker room while everyone is getting ready?" she smirked taking a sip of her drink.

"That was one hundred percent your brother," I laughed pointing my finger at her.

"Well, than. What did you do?" She smiled at me and I swear to god, every time she did I felt my heart skip a beat. Oh, who was I kidding? It didn't only skip one, it skipped them all.

_God I sound like a fucking girl. _

"Me?" I pointed to myself, "I took the blame for your brother."

"Aww…how sweet," she pursued her lips giving me a fake pout. "I didn't know you were such a softy. "

"Shut up," I shoved her shoulder lightly. "I've had my fair share too."

"I don't doubt you."

"Sorry, but we can't all be goody-two shoes like you," I was teasing, but I don't think she liked it for I saw her frown slightly.

"I'm not a goody-two shoe," she grumbled.

"It's really hard to believe that considering you were one of the students that stayed behind in class to do extra credit because you had a 'B' plus on a paper rather than an 'A'."

"Fine, I was a nerd, but that doesn't mean I'm always a good girl," she shoved me back. "I can be bad girl too," I heard her mumble into her pop can as she took a sip.

As she said that, I suddenly had a million images of Bella bent over a table as I spanked her because she was being naughty. I nervously cleared my throat and shook my head trying to get the images out of my head. Last thing I needed was to scare Bella away.

"So, are you going to tell me about your tattoos?"

"Sure, which one do you want to know about first?"

"Which one was your first?" she asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Well, my first tattoo," I lifted up my shirt and pulled it away from my body, but not without hearing her gasp first. It turned me on knowing that my body made her do that, "was this one." I pointed to, are at least tried to point to a music note that had wings on top of it along with headphones on it, on the right side of my lower bottom back.

"I can probably figure out why you have the music note, but I want you to tell me," she took a another swallow of her drink before letting her fingers play with the sweat that has collected on the outside of the can.

"Music is a big part of my life," I told her matter-of-factly, taking my own pop in my hands and drinking it as well. "I don't know where I would be without it. Playing my piano is the only place I can express all my emotions without really having to physically tell anyone what I feel."

"I know what you mean," Bella sighed as she set down the can on the table bending over just enough for me to get a peek at her black thong. I had to bit my lip to keep in any noise that was trying to escape out of me.

"That's how I feel about writing," she continued, leaning back against the couch. "It makes you feel free to express yourself without having people really judge you. It's how you can make all your dreams seem real even though they never may be. No matter how much you want them too."

Her eyes darted back and forth between mine as if she was looking and searching deep for something, but looked away when she couldn't find anything. Or at least I don't think she could find anything.

"How about that one?" Bella pointed to a dark tattoo wrapped around my neck that looked like a poorly stitched hole with yellow eyes peeking from within.

"It's the inner demon inside of me, waiting to come out," I told her proudly. I watched as she dramatically rolled her eyes.

"And this one?" Bella hesitantly moved over to grab a hold of my arm and ran her hand over the image that ran along my upper arm and around it. I felt the shock of her hand touching my skin run up and down my spine. "Isn't it Deadpool?"

"Yeah, it is." I smiled at her thoroughly impressed at her knowledge of one of my favorite Marvel comic book characters.

She doesn't remove her hand off my body as it slid over the smaller tattoos and across my chest. She stopped at the rather large one on my left side that covers my heart and goes up over my shoulder.

"What about this one? It must be important for it to be that big and to by lying right over your heart," she looks up into my eyes.

"The gingerbread man?"

She nods her head, "Yeah, why is he trapped in a spider web?"

I took in a deep breath before I told her the most acceptable reason without giving too much away, "It's because he ran right into it and is stuck. And no matter how much he struggles to get out of it, he is stuck there."

"Makes sense," she replied letting her hand fall away from my chest and into her lap.

We both sat in silence for a moment simply looking at each other waiting for something to happen before she got up to get another drink from the kitchen after recycling the other can and stood in the doorway.

I tried so hard to keep myself stay seated as I watched her tight green shirt slowly inch up her stomach reviling a sliver of her delicious skin. "Now, what about you? Do you have any tattoos?" I finally asked something wanting to hear her talk again.

"Actually, yes I do." She told me smugly setting her can down.

"Really?" I raised a skeptic eyebrow at her.

There I was covered in tattoos and there Bella was, good girl image and all, saying that she actually had one.

"Yes really!" She stomped her foot, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I'm not as good as everyone thinks I am."

"Fine then," I leaned back down against the couch putting my hands behind my head, "prove it."

She bit her lip for a moment and then shook her head. "No…I-I rather not," she stumbled.

"If you don't have any, than just say so. It's not like I'm never going to talk to you again just because you don't have any."

"You never talked to me much to begin with," Bella mumbled looking away from me.

There it was again - a stabbing pain at my heart that filled me with guilt and regret. If only she knew how much I wanted to talk to her and be with her. It's not easy though when her father's the cop of the town and I was the boy who always got in trouble by him. He would never let me around his daughter.

"And I do have them. It's not easy to explain."

"You don't have to explain, just show me."

"Fine," she sighed reaching down to the hem of her shirt crossing her arms about to lift it off.

"Whoa, Bella, you don't have to-" I stood up with my hands in the air.

"Do you want to see or not?"

All I could do was nod my head, because to be honest, I did want to see, not just the tattoo, but her. The fact that she was taking off her shirt was causing my breathing to sky rocket and my pants to become tight and uncomfortable.

"That's what I thought," she gave me a small smile, almost as if she was embarrassed and slightly proud at the same time. I moved to sit back down on the sofa and wait to see what kind of ink patterns she decided to mark on her creamy skin.

"Now, I need you to close your eyes," she told me and my brows immediately furrowed together, feeling the crease form between them on my forehead.

"Why…?" It came out slowly and unsure.

"Just do it."

I did as she asked and shut my eyes still really lost to what the hell she was planning on doing but excited at the same time.

_Shit Cullen, keep control. _

I heard Bella let out a heavy breath than suddenly felt her straddle me, the couch sunk into itself on each side of me where she placed her knees. Than she did it - she sat the fuck down on my lap.

_Oh god. Why? Why are you so cruel to me? _

"Bella…?" I all but hissed out. My voice was strained as I tried to keep control of myself breathing deeply.

"Keep them closed. This works best with as much....," She leaned into my ear, "skin as possible."

"What do you-," I hissed heavily through my clenched teeth when I felt her bare chest press up against my own.

_Oh god. _

I tried to control my stiffening cock as much as possible as she shifted above me – for what I can only assume was to get in a more comfortable position. She put her head on my shoulder after wrapping her arms securely around my neck, causing my chin to lie on top of her own shoulder.

My arms stayed limp at my side, afraid of touching her right now and not being able to stop. I knew that if I did touch her, than _I would never stop_.

I would've more than likely flipped her over, right there and then, and have her on her back as I ravished her.

_Think of something! Think of Emmett wearing a Bikini! Just something man. For the love of god do something quick before she notices little Eddie ready to poke into her like a __thermometer__into a roasting turkey. _

"You can open your eyes." I felt her breath burn a spot against my neck that caused me to clench my eyes tighter rather than open them.

Slowly opening my eyes the first thing I noticed is her t-shirt lying on the couch next to us. I bury my face into her shoulder inhaling her addicting aroma of strawberries.

It wasn't the brightest idea.

_Emmett in a bikini. Emmett in a bikini. _

"Edward, I need you to touch me."

I ripped my head away from her shoulder and stared at her with my eyes wide open and popping out of my fucking skull, "Wha-what?"

Bella pulled back to look at me keeping her chest pressed tightly against mine while I tried so hard to ignore her perky nipples digging into my chest, "I said, I need you to touch me"

"Bella, I don't think-," she didn't let me finish. She simply grabbed hold of my hands and wrapped them around her**, **placing them on herbare back.

"Just touch me," she hummed, closing her eyes again and placed her forehead back against my shoulder.

My heart was beating erratically in my chest not believing all this was happening. My hands stayed still on her back and my face on her shoulder breathing in her sent. I've wanted to hold her, touch her, for so long and there we were with her demanding for me to do just that.

"Please?" she whispered into my neck making me to shiver.

With a deep, heavy breath, I finally let my hands move, tracing her skin with my finger tips.

_Emmett in a bikini. Emmett in a bikini, dancing. _

_Fuck, think Grandma in a bikini! Dancing!_

I didn't understand what this was supposed to do, but I really wasn't opposed to whatever it was, I enjoyed the feel of her skin as much as I hated trying to keep my cock from scaring her away.

And that was a lot, believe you me.

I was about to close my eyes and simply take pleasure in this sensation and give up controlling myself altogether when out of the corner of my eye I saw something appear on her back. I situated my head on her shoulder so I could get a better look to see at it was as I continued to move my hand.

On her left shoulder I saw light black marks appear by my hand. They looked like tribal designs that slowly spread underneath and away from my hand.

"What the…" I moved my hand lower and watched the light ink dance across her back creating swirls and lines everywhere I moved. It was crazy, random figures that appeared at my very touch across her shoulder blade and up the back of her neck only to hide in her hair.

This had to be some new technology, because it was amazing. I'd never seen anything like it before. It was like magic to have the tattoo show up at my touch.

"This-this is amazing." My mouth was a gap and I couldn't remove my hands from her back. I rubbed her shoulder and watched the sharp designs come and go with each movement, twisting and spinning around on her back.

"Bella, is there any way to make them darker?" I asked wanting to see the light outlines more clearly.

She pulled away from me and then grabbed my face in her hands so that we looked directly into each other's eyes. "Desire," she whispered leaning in and slowly captured my lips with hers.

I sat there frozen, not moving an inch as Bella's lips moved against my frozen ones. She pulled back and searched my eyes, but I still didn't do anything. I was too shocked at what she did.

I saw the look of worry cross her face, "I'm sorry, Edward. I thought -, I shouldn't-," She leaned over to grab her shirt off the couch and held it to her chest as she pushed herself up off me, "I should go."

Bella moved about the room finding her things with her shirt still held up against her.

_Why the fuck are you just sitting here! She fucking threw herself at you and you're not going to do anything! _The voice in my head yelled at me.

_That's where you're wrong. I am. _I told him. I pushed myself off the couch and ran over to Bella, grabbed her arm and turned her to me. I wrapped an arm around her tightly and noticed the black swirls part from where I had my hand splayed on her lower back. I pressed my lips against her ferociously and immediately

I didn't hesitate one second forcing my tongue into her mouth and fighting against hers. It really wasn't that much of a battle, because she didn't put up that much of a fight. She willing let me dominate her mouth with my tongue, stroking and sucking it.

Bella pulled away after running out of air, but I didn't take my lips off her skin as I kissed her jaw and down her neck listening to her jagged, heavy breaths.

Eventually I pulled away and moved to place my forehead up against hers.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," I removed my head from hers and kissed her lips softly before returning to her neck and letting one hand graze the side of her breast that was picking out from behind the fabric that she still held against her. I felt Bella shiver in response and couldn't help but smile against her skin. "To do this," I mumbled against her flesh.

"Do…you know how long I have?" she rasped out. "I've been trying to get the guts to do something like this since high school," she laughed breathlessly, one of her hands wrapped tightly around my neck playing with my hair, the other still held onto that damn shirt. She tilted her head to the side giving me more room to suck her neck.

"Try since middle school," I told her before sucking on her pulse point.

"What?"

I pulled away from her neck to get a good look at her, "Bella, I've been crazy about you since middle school, but I was too afraid to do anything about it considering my reputation and of course your father. If I wasn't such a pussy, I would've made you mine a long time ago."

"I find that hard to believe considering it seemed like you tried your hardest to ignore me," she looked away from me biting her lip.

"I've wanted you for the longest time, Bella," I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look at me. I hoped that she really did believe me and could see the guilt in my eyes for not giving her more attention a years ago like I wanted to.

"Then prove it"

_No problem. _

I slammed my mouth into hers causing her to stagger back and hit the wall. My mouth covered hers massaging our tongues together fiercely, devouring each other. Her hands fisted tightly into my hair as she pulled me closer to her and I pushed into her body getting rid of any gap that was between us.

I let my hands trail down her sides and legs until I reached her jean covered thighs and gripped the back of them, pulling her up so she could wrap them tightly around my waist bringing each other even closer, letting her feel my hard cock.

I heard her growl, yes _growl, _as she pressed her pelvis to mine as tightly as possible, letting me feel her hot center against my hard dick.

She moved her hips against mine and I didn't wait another moment to rip away the shirt she still had covering herself and tossing it over my shoulder. I finally got to look at her glorious breasts that had been pressed tightly against me only moments before. I reached one hand up to her breasts and gripped one of them, massaging it softly at first then more aggressively. When I let my finger roll her hard rosy nipple, Bella let out a loud exotic noise. Her head fell back hitting the wall behind her and her back arched as she pressed her core against me.

She arched her back even more when I leaned in and took one of her breasts into my eager mouth and sucked on it, letting my tongue flick repeatedly against her nipple before nipping at it. Her hips bucked into mine even faster and I met every one. I wasn't going to last much longer doing this. I swear, I was about to explode in my pants at any moment.

"Ed-Edward," she panted ripping my head away from her chest by the hair and pushed me back letting her legs fall to the floor. She kissed me deeply again as she pushed me towards the sofa and when my legs hit it, Bella pushed me down on top of it.

"Wait here," she whispered against my lips. Giving me one last kiss she pushed herself off me and I watched her as her topless self ran down the hall, noticing the dark tribal outlines on her back slowly fade.

"Shit…" I softly let out frustrated, but kind of a gleeful, frustrated sigh. I ran my hands up over my face and through my hair as I let my head lean back against the sofa.

_Is this really happening? _

I started chuckling to myself, because the fact was that it _really_ _was_ happening.

Bella came back into the room holding a giant full sized body length mirror and carried it over to the wall in front of us.

"What are you doing? Isn't that Emmett's?"

"Yes it is," she grunted, making my cock twitch, as she dropped the mirror and propped it so that it was leaning against the wall. "Turns out I know Emmett as well as I thought I did. He loves himself too much."

"Yeah, I know that, but what are you doing with it?" I pushed myself so that I sat on the edge of the sofa.

She finally turned to face me her tits bouncing in the process, which made me moan loudly and a smirk to crawl across Bella's face. She slowly stalked her way towards me swaying her hips seductively and very effectively. Stopping in front of me and placing her hands on my legs she leaned in, "I want you to watch my body as it reacts to you. Watch what riding you will do to my body."

She rubbed her hands up and down my legs letting her lips press softly to the side of my mouth before dragging them down my jaw, neck and onto my chest. Her tongue began to flick my nipple the same way I did to her and bit it softly. She let her lips drift lower as her hands unbuttoned my jeans, the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"I need you to sit up," Bella's voice was husky as she looks up at me from under her eyelashes after unbuttoning my pants. I lifted my ass off the couch for a moment as she ripped off both my jeans and boxers letting my hard, erect cock loose, and tossed them over her shoulder. She smirked at me as she stepped away from me.

Bella 's hands drifted down her slim body stopping as she reached the hem of her jeans and slowly pulled them down sashaying her hips back and forth as she did so until totally removing them from her and stepping out of them which left her in her black thong.

I moved to sit on the very edge of the sofa and reached out to grab her hips pulling her to stand between my legs. I gave her my crooked smile up from under my eyelids and noticed her biting her lip as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I leaned in towards her stomach and began to leave trails of kisses around her belly button before dipping my tongue into it.

My hands trailed away from her hips down the back of her thighs bringing her closer to me in the process. I let my hands trial back up the inside of her thighs loving the way her breath picked up and hands clenched tighter to my shoulders as I mine neared her heated center.

I could hear Bella growl at me as I moved my hands back down her thighs away from where I know she was begging for me to touch. I couldn't help but smile against her stomach, happy to have such an effect on her.

I did it couple more times barely letting my fingers skim the wet fabric and feeling the wetness that sipped down onto the top her thigh because she was so fucking aroused by me.

"You're so wet for me," I muttered and moaned against her as I let my fingers put a little more pressure against her core, but still not as much as she wanted me to.

"Will you stop fucking teasing me?!" Bella ripped my hands away from her and moved them above my head. From her tits all the way up to her face was red with blush and from excitement.

"If you're going to fucking touch me, than touch me already!" I was extremely turned on by her sudden demand of me and her cursing. Hearing the 'f' word had never been such a turn on in my life.

"I will gladly do so," I pulled my hands out of her grasp and hooked them in her thong, ripping it off her. I _seriously_ and very _literally_ ripped them off her. Bella gasped loudly but then screamed as I entered two fingers into her, pumping. Her fingers immediately went into my hair and made residence there, pulling at my roots. I looked up at her and watched her face as her eyes shut tightly, mouth hung open slightly and her head tilted.

In the corner of my eye I looked into the mirror and saw the black tendrils swirl around the very lower part of her back spine. They slowly got higher and higher as I increased the pace of my pumping. They twisted around her spine, hugging it almost, and then quickly shot up her as I pinched her clit.

"Edward…Edward....I need you," Bella struggled for breath.

I pulled my hand away from her as she pushed me back against the back of the couch again and moved so that she was yet again straddling me with her legs on either side of me.

We kissed each other hard and I felt her hand grip my dick, moving it up and down causing me to moan into her mouth.

I felt her thumb press the tip of my cock and spread my pre-cum around before bringing her thumb up to her mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh fuck, Bella," I whined. I just really wanted to be inside of her. I wanted to feel her.

I needed her.

As if reading my mind, Bella lifted herself up a bit and slowly let herself slide down on me, both of us earning some kind of pleasurable noise out of each other's mouth, loudly.

"God, you're so fucking tight," I groaned out, letting her adjust to my size and waiting for her to make the first move.

Gradually, Bella began to move herself up and down against my body, my hands went straight for her hips and my lips to her own, digging my fingers into her and sucking and stroking my tongue against hers. Both of us were groaning, moaning, and whimpering into each other's mouths as her pace quickened bit by bit.

I shoved my head into her shoulder sucking on her pulse point on her neck as I lifted my hips to meet hers. Bella's head tilted back with whimpers of my name falling from her lips and it had to be one of the sexiest fucking things I've ever seen.

Looking over her shoulder to gaze into the mirror, I watched as the artificial vines printed on her body become darker and larger with each movement and thrust we made together.

Bella pushed back so that one of her hands was up tangled in her own hair while the other pressed against my chest trying to keep some sort of balance as she continued to ride me hard and fast. I could still see her back in the mirror, loving the fact that the darkest tribal marks on her were where my fingers dug into the skin on her hips and lower.

All up her back the wisps of curls were forming different designs, almost reminding me of Rorschach tests telling me what she was feeling, how good she was feeling -how much desire was in her at this moment.

"Edward, I'm so…oh god," I removed my eyes away from the mirror to look up into Bella's face. Her eyes were shut tightly, mouth parted with my name falling out of it. Her nails were digging deep into my chest, while her other hand was removed from her own hair and was back on my shoulder drawing blood their too.

Fuck, she was so beautiful. And Fuck, I was so close, but I didn't want to come without her. I wanted to come with her.

Not being able to take it anymore I grabbed her thigh roughly in my hand and flipped us over with me hovering over her and thrust myself harder and faster into her petite body. My hands were holding tightly to the arm of the sofa giving me some sort of leverage.

"Edward! Oh…god, Yes! Right there…righ-oh fuck!" Bella cried out. Leaving one hand still on the sofa, I let the other on skim down her wet body reaching down between us and played with her clit.

"Ohh…GOD," Bella cried out and I began to feel her walls twitch. She was close. So fucking close.

"Come…come for me…Bella," I hissed out between clenched teeth trying to keep myself from coming yet. "I want you to come!"

With a few more urgent and wild thrusts, it happened.

Her wall clenched tightly around me holding me in an unyielding trap that I never wanted to break loose from as my cock began to pulse.

I watched in awe as all the black ink in her skin appeared darker and more unique than ever before. I couldn't see her back, but still I could see those same designs that appeared on her back inch their way up over her sides nearing her stomach and even up her neck slowly making its way onto her face - as she came yelling out my name letting myself come with her, shouting out her name as well.

The color quickly fell away as I fell on top of her breathing heavily. The only color left was her pale, velvety skin and the beautiful flush running up her chest to her face.

After I caught my breath, I moved us so that I was lying on my side with her front pressed tightly against my letting my fingers run across her arm and back. I couldn't remove my eyes off her as I continued to watch the designs spread across her with each touch.

"I got to ask, what was that?" I finally voiced looking at her.

"Japanese electronic tattoo," she told me shrugging and giving me a peck on the lips before relaxing against me again.

I removed my hand off her back so I could lean down and place a soft tender kiss on her shoulder and watched the black patterns spread from where I placed my lips, down her back almost like a ripple of waves in water.

Bella let out a heavy sigh of contentment and whispered, "Stimulated by touch."

I smiled at her while leaning down to capture her lips with my own before whispering against her lips.

"Navigated by desire."

* * *

**Picture of tattoos on profile. **


End file.
